Sands of Time
by XxSupernaturalQueenxX
Summary: "You know as well as I do that this was never supposed to happen! Mom wasn't supposed to be kidnapped and brain washed into becoming evil! The Heylin side was not supposed to take over and plunge the world in total darkness! Dad was not supposed to lead the rebellion, leaving us behind!" "And what do think you can do about any of this? You're only a kid!" *Time traveling fic*


**Warning: please read the whole chapter before you stop reading! I'm pretty sure it'll get better! IT'S ONLY THE PROLOGUE!**

**This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fan fiction and I'm not sure if this turned out ok. I wanted to write a fan fiction about a show I don't usually write about, plus, I LOVE raikim! I really hope people will like this story, and review!**

* * *

Useless. The earth, once brown and full of nutrients for plant growth, is now gray and had no kind of growth growing from it. Absolutely useless. Upon the gray soil was a small, worn-down and nearly falling apart, shack. There was a massive hole on the roof, the doorway was left without a door and the windows had barely any glass left to call it a window.

Despite such horrible conditions, five wondering young people, (two were nearing their adulthood, and three were still experiencing their youth) managed to find refuge there a few seasons ago. Nightfall was upon the little shack. Most of them were asleep, except for one that is . . .

"Sneaky . . . tiptoe . . . be very quiet," a petite girl repeatedly whispered to herself. She glanced behind her to see if she woke up any of her companions. Four figures were on the floor, fast asleep. One was a blonde-haired woman, she was snoring loudly and her arms and legs were poking out from under her gray blanket. The other was a male with dirt covered black hair; he was sleeping near the door with his back pressed against the wall. Then there were the two youngest trouble-making boys who wouldn't even wake up during an earthquake.

Relief to see them still asleep, the young girl returned to her private mission. She opened a door that reveals a closet-size room that had nothing in it.

So far so good . . . at least that what she thought a second before she tripped over her own two feet, her face meeting the not-so-far-way wall with a loud _THUD._

"Owie, that hurt!" she said, rubbing her face and trying her hardest not to be too loud. She quickly glanced back to the people who were, thankfully, still asleep. Slowly and silently, she lifted a worn-out floorboard from the floor to reveal something, it wrapped with a thin cloth.

Carefully, she managed to pull out from small floorboards and unwrapped the object. Her brother hidden it weeks ago, which is how she knew where to find it.

The item in her hands resembled a large hourglass. It had a strange appearance, obviously very old. Brown sand in a clear glass container and the handles were a shade of faded gold. She knew what it was.

The hourglass in her hands was known as The Sands of Time. A Shen Gong Wu that was capable of time traveling, and better yet, altering time. This could be a one-way ticket out of this mess. She can go back in time, and save her mother from being brainwashed into the side of evil. Then her father wouldn't have left to save her, and fight all those bad guys. All she needs to do is figure out how it works.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice growled behind her.

"EPPP!" she squealed when someone picked her up by the collar of her shirt. Picking her up with one hand isn't hard to do, she small and very skinny after all.

Almost hesitantly, she looked up at her capturer. Tall, lean, and well built. The young man had slightly messing dark hair, light brown skin, ever-so present frown on his lips, and blue eyes that glared at her. All these qualities can only add up to one person . . . oh crap.

"Kenji!" she yelped, hiding the already seen hourglass behind her back. _Oh great_, of all the people she had to be caught by, it had to be her brother.

"What are you doing with The Sands of Time?" he hissed out the question, as he ripped the hourglass from her hands.

"HEY! I was going to use that!" she yelled before she could think. She quickly covered her red-lipped mouth with her hands. She _really _shouldn't have said that. Kenji tossed The Sands of Time to the floor as he kept his little sister hovering above the ground.

"Oh, were you now?" he said, not pleased at all. Looking at her older brother, she would remember a time when they would have prank wars, and he would tease her, and smile, but now, he was always dead serious and over-protective.

"Y-yes I was." She said, trying to show no hesitation, but failed. "I was going to go back in time, and change the past." She became more confident with her words, knowing what was going to happen now that she told him.

"Monica!" her older brother yelled, "What were you thinking! If you change the past, there is no telling what else you could have changed in the future!"

"If I changed the past, then everything will go back like it's supposed to!" Monica yelled back, her temper rising. Both her and her brother had short tempers.

"'Supposed to'?" Kenji repeated questioningly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know as well as I do that this was never supposed to happen! Mom wasn't supposed to be kidnapped and brain washed into becoming evil! The Heylin side was not supposed to take over and plunge the world in total darkness! Dad was not supposed to lead the rebellion, leaving us behind!" Monica shouted. She's kicking her legs, trying to touch the ground.

"And what do think you can do about any of this? You're only a kid!" Kenji yelled back.

"I'm not a kid anymore! I'm thirteen!" she countered.

"What are ya'll yelling about in the middle of the night?" the blonde girl, who looked around seventeen or sixteen, said with a yawn. Their yelling woke her up.

"You're clumsy, you don't know how to fight, and you have the worst temper!"

"My temper has nothing to do with this! I know I can do it, just give me a chance!" she pleaded.

"No Monica! It's too dangerous!"

"Just let me try! I promise that I won't get hurt!"

"NO!" Kenji said sternly. "When I say you can't do something, then that means YOU, CANT, DO, IT!" Monica stopped struggling, hurt that her brother didn't believe she could do it, but she was also very _mad_.

" . . . I hate you." Monica forced her words, her emerald eyes darting towards the ground, not seeing her brother's expression changed from angry to absolutely crushed.

"Ooooh k, now." the blonde-haired female decided to cut in before it got any worse. "Hon, you don't really mean-" she was cut off when Monica kicked Kenji chest, causing him to let her go. While Kenji grunted, his hand over his chest where she kicked him, Monica dropped onto the ground. Before anyone else could react, she grabbed the hourglass.

"SANDS OF TIME!" Monica yelled activating the Sheng Gong Wu. It glowed brightly, blinding Kenji and the sweet blonde haired woman. When the light faded, Monica was gone.

* * *

**The Xiaolin gang will be in the next chapter, I swear! This is only the ****PROLOGUE.**** If you like it or think it's interesting and want to see the next chapter, REVIEW!**


End file.
